


True moments

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Spn Kink Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Breathplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Dean, consent is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean and Cas engage in Breathplay





	True moments

Dean watches Castiel from across the room. The angel is sitting on the chair, book in hand and Sam hovering over him, whispering something into his ear. 

 

He just has to wait a few more hours as Sam has somewhere to be and  _ someone  _ to meet. When Dean asked, Sam blushed and told him he was meeting someone at the library for some tips on a lead on the current case that they were working. Dean told Sam to be careful  if his brother was hooking up with someone while researching the case. He didn’t miss how Castiel was watching him with an intensity as they spoke.

 

In just a few more hours, Dean will fulfill Castiel's deepest wish. 

 

One that he didn't even know the angel possessed. He seems oh so naive.

 

Dean taps the pen against the desk, eyes focused on Castiel as they up and down the body of his angel, stopping when he lands on Castiel's crotch underneath the table. 

 

Through the lining of the jeans, Dean can see that he's excited and it works for Dean. 

 

Castiel is ready. Dean brings the pen to his mouth, chewing on the cap as he watches Castiel. 

 

Just the way that he’s sitting there makes Dean want to jump across the table and take him right then and there. 

 

“Thanks Cas, I'm gonna go ahead and meet up with my tip.” Sam straightens up and picks up the book that Castiel is currently reading. 

 

Dean didn't expect him to leave this early, not that he’s complaining. 

 

“Uh, Okay. What I showed you in the book should help more with the investigation and when you do find something…” Castiel's eyes flit over and meets Dean's: Dean swallows hard as Castiel’s blues filled with longing and want. Dean bites down on the pen to the point that the cap breaks. Dean can't help but grin at the lust in Castiel's eyes. 

 

“I'll call you, don't worry about that. I'll be back later.” 

 

The moment the bunker door closes Dean is up and across the room, he's got both hands planted on either side of Castiel's chair, his green eyes scanning Castiel's body. 

 

“I've waited all day for this.” Dean breathes, leaning down and capturing Castiel's lips with his own. He pulls back, nipping at Castiel's lip to the point he nearly draws blood. 

 

“So have I. Now, will you give me what I want, or do I have to beg for it?” 

 

Dean laughs. “You never have to beg - unless you want to. I won't stop you,”

 

Castiel pushes Dean back, playfully before getting to his feet. 

 

“If you don't take me to bed right now then I guess I'll have to beg, won't I?” 

 

Dean grabs Castiel's hand, leading him to his bedroom. 

 

It was going to be a lovely afternoon for the both of them. 

 

                                              _

 

Dean's hands are wrapped tightly around Castiel's throat, just enough pressure as to not hurt him, though Dean isn't sure that he'd be able to hurt Castiel anyway. 

 

“Color.” Dean asks, letting up just a bit to allow Castiel to speak. 

 

“Green. Tighter.” Castiel demands, hands wrapping around Dean's own, pushing them down tighter. 

 

“You feel amazing.” Dean grinds his hips against Castiel, pushing his cock in deeper. Castiel closes his eyes, hands dropping to his side. 

 

Dean repositions himself, moving his hands just a little bit from Castiel's throat much to the other's dismay. 

 

“Calm down, baby, it's only for a little bit while I flex my fingers, unless you want my fingers somewhere else?” 

 

Castiel shakes his head. “Throat..now.” 

 

His hands make their way back up to Castiel’s neck, rubbing his thumb across the Adam’s apple, massaging it lightly and feeling Castiel swallow hard underneath his thumb. 

 

Castiel's pulse is fast, rapidly pounding under his fingertips Dean doesn’t think it’s possible for him to grow harder than he already is.

 

Dean doesn't know exactly what had filled Castiel's mind with wanting to try breathplay, but he thanks Chuck his boyfriend wants to do this and that he trusted Dean enough to do this. There wasn't words that can describe how Dean feels.    
  
Castiel squirms from the lack of oxygen and pushes his erection against Dean’s thigh, repeated motions until he comes across their stomachs.   
  
“You came early.” Dean smiles. Castiel makes a strangled sound and Dean let's up, removing his hands from Castiel's throat. “No worries. Such a sweet angel.” 

 

Dean thrusts into Castiel, pulling him up until he's partially on his lap. 

 

“Are you sure? I came before you did. I know that you wanted… we had talked about coming together, to make it more special for us. I didn't mean to come early.” 

 

“And that doesn't matter to me. '’It just matters that you enjoyed it.” 

 

“Ah!” Castiel shouts as Dean thrusts into him, his hands wrapping around Dean's shoulders and nails digging deep into his back. 

 

“You like that?” Dean gives another thrust, hitting Castiel's prostate and watching him squirm underneath him. 

 

Castiel nods. “Very. Very much so. Can you please...just deeper.” 

 

Dean gives one final thrust, burying himself deeper into Castiel as he feels the  heat filling up in his stomach. “I'm..." 

 

“Yeah. I know… “ Castiel breathes.

 

Dean presses a kiss to Castiel's forehead, coming inside of him. Dean lays Castiel down on the bed, plopping next to him. 

 

“Color?” Dean looks over at Castiel, both of them breathing heavily. 

 

“Green. Definitely green. I can't believe that we went through with that.” 

 

“I liked it.” Dean says after a few moments of silence. “I really enjoyed it.”

 

Castiel nods his head in agreement. “I did as well. I wouldn't mind doing that again. Except maybe next time, I can do the choking? I want you to experience the orgasm that I did. It was indescribable.” 

 

Dean pulls Castiel onto his chest. 

 

“Sam did say he was gonna be gone for a few hours. How about round two?” 

 

Castiel smiles, kissing Dean's chest. 

 

“I'm always up for a round two.” 


End file.
